Only A Breath Away
by Fire and Water
Summary: AU. Medieval SMGW. The Queen is taken and out to save her is her daughter, son, and a group of warriors. Serenity wakes up. Now the team is ready to start their adventure for the Queen.
1. Serenity's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Plot: AU. In the Medieval an unexpected force rips though time and takes Serenity's mother. On a mission to find her is Serenity's new-found brother, the three remaining guardians, a magician, Serenity and a little help from Shiningami.  
  
Only a Breath Away  
  
CH. 1: Taken  
  
Her long hair flowed about her, defying gravity, as it shined magnificently. Her elegant gown was like a pale pink liquid, falling from her small chest to pool around her feet. In one of her silk-skinned hands she held a boquet of white and pink roses. On her head was a small jewl crown. She was the princess. The only heir to her mother's throne, for she had no brothers. Her father was killed in The War. Serentiy, the princess' name, never knew her father that well, for she was just turning three at the time. Her mother, Queen Selene, showed her many pictures of her father, which only made Serenity wish she had known him. He had blue eyes and neat brown hair. Her mother had light lavender hair and cool prussian eyes, and Serenity could never understand where her shiny blonde hair came from, yet she never worried about it.  
"Mother" she said in a sweet sing-song voice as she walked down one of the many corridors of the castle. Her lips parted slightly as she entered her mother's chambers. The usually tidy room was a complete wreck as there were holes in the walls and many expensive family heirlooms were broken on the tattered carpet floor.  
"Oh my....." she started into the room, only to be grabbed from behind by a strong pair of arms. She gasped and a gloved hand covered her mouth, the grip on her not loosening. Then she was spun around.  
"Shhh." It was a man, actually a young man, probably in his late teens. He had messy dark brown hair and dark prussian eyes, unlike her mothers' soft eyes. He looked odly familiar, as though she had met him before. She looked at him coldly. He was the only one around. He had to have kidnapped her mother and now was going to take her too. But then his eyes suddenly changed, and there was almost a look of fear and sincerity.  
"I'll let go of your mouth if you promise to not say a word" he said soothingly in nothing above a whisper. Serenity nodded her head. His hand came off of her mouth just as he promised, but then she was suddenly being dragged somewhere.  
"H-" Serenity stopped herself. He was helping her. He was also moving real fast, almost like liquid. She took this opportunity to really study him, although she couldn't really study anything but his clothing. His clothing! He was wearing almost the exact same clothes as her father was wearing in the picture she had of him. A dark blue turtle neck and black gloves. A military jacket, only it was black, and all tattered. A chain with a silver crescent moon pendant.  
She wanted to say something, but she knew it wasn't the right time nor place. She had to wait. They turned another corner. It was strange. She hadn't seen anyone since they had started running. She thought, feared, they may would run into somebody, anybody, like one of the palace's servants. But there was nobody. In fact, she didn't even know where seh was anymore, bus she was running out of breath and she would have to stop soon.  
The young man seemed to have noticed that Serenity was loosing speed and stopped a second to pick her up, and continued running. Serenity was kind of surprised at first, but after the first few minnutes she was completely content.  
"Do you know where you're going?" She asked him in the lowest whisper she could. He only nodded and whispered her to shush. Finally he was slowing down, and Serenity was completely lost. He finally stopped in a large room that Serenity had never seen before. It was filled with lavish furniture, like all of the other rooms in the palace, but it was dusty and looked to be deserted for quite a while.  
"Are you alright?" the man asked, setting her down on a dusty old chair. This startled her. It was the first time she had hear his voice not in a whisper or "shh". She nodded.  
"Who are you, if I may-"she started but was cut off with his reply.  
"Heero. No need to introoduce yourself princess. I know who you are" he said rather rudely. He picked up a bag on one of the love seats and pulled something out of it. "Eat this" he said, handing it to Serenity. She was rather cautious to take it, still wary of the fact that he looked odly like her father.  
He pulled out a map as she looked at the weird food he had given her. Then she looked at the man.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, getting up and looking over his shoulder. He ignored her and kept looking at the map. "What's here?" she asked, pointing to a big circle around a place called 'Trental'. Then she absent mindedly took a bite out of the food Heero had given her earlier.  
"That's where we're going to find mother" he said as though he said it every day of his life. Serenity looked surprised.  
"What?!?" Then she passed out on the carpet. Heero picked her up and whispered to her as though she were still awake.  
"Sister. We will find mother. And I won't loose you to that monster either....."  
  
That's it! More later! Whenever I write! Hoped you liked it, kinda made Heero a little out of character, but, you know, it's all good. I mean, you can't be that mean to your sister. I thought it was interesting to see them as bro and sis, even though I do like Serena/Heero stories. 


	2. The Team

Only A Breath Away  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any of 'em.  
  
Now: We meet some of the peeps on the journey. The others will come in gradually. I'll kill off somebody. I have to. Can't kill Usagi, she's the princess. Maybe Heero? No. I'll have to think.  
  
"Why do we have to wait so long for that damn princess to wake up? We're wasting valuable time, besides, she'll only slow us down" a raven haired woman said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a maroon dress with a red scarf around her waist and , her long hair in a french braid, and sat on a wooden stool near the small fireplace.  
"Because she's my sister and no one but me can protect her as well in times like these. Especially since the Queen has been missing" the brown hair man known as Heero stated. His arms too were crossed in front of him as he leaned up against the stone wall.  
"He's right, Hino, and not just that but she's way too pretty to leave behind." The shallow comment came from a boy in a chair with a long brown braid. This comment got him an agitated look from the woman and a death-threat look from the man. He quickly silenced.  
"If she's coming she better wake up soon, because once the full moon comes tomorrow we will have no chance of acomplishing anything. It will be too late to recieve the queen" the raven haired woman known as Rei Hino said, closing her eyes.  
"How is that so?" came another voice. It was a blonde haired blue eyed man entering the room. His was softer and more gentle than the other three.  
"By then the queen's army will have already blocked up the city, letting no one in or out, which will leave us stuck here" the braided man said. His violet eyes had turned serious and he looked as though in thought. The blonde turned to the Rei. She nodded.  
"The boy may be a pain, but Maxwell knows what he is talking about" Rei said, twisting her mouth into a smirk as she turned twoards Duo Maxwell, the braided boy who happened to look mockingly sad. He traced a tear down his cheek.  
"But you've gotta love me!" he smiled as he got up and streched. "So, Quatre? How's the princess?" he asked, turning to the blonde who was bussying himself by fixing the top of the fireplace.  
"She's fine. I do hope she wakes up in time, I don't think I'll be able to carry her, not with my armor on anways. She'll be too uncomfortable when she wakes up" Quatre said, his hands still fixing the fireplace but his head turned twoards Duo.  
"Dang, Yui! What did you use to knock her out!?!" Duo asked Heero, who was still leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground. Instead of Heero it was Rei who answered.  
"Something special I created just for this occasion. I didn't know he would use it in it's concentrated form, though. I specifically told him to put a little in her drink, not inject the whole thing into that apple!" she got up and walked over to Heero. "If you had listened to me we could be at the lookout by now, but no. You're too smart to listen to what the expert has to say" she spat, thick with venom. He glared at her a moment before he spoke.  
"And yet here you are, still the expert, and you can't find a way to revive her until the serum wears off, now can you Rei?" Heero said, raising one of his eyebrows. Rei just glared at him before storming out of the room.  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to say to a lady, Yui" Duo said, walking over to pat his comrade on the back. "Why don't we go check on the princess?" He asked. He only recieved a nod from Heero and the headed twoards the room where Serenity was asleep.  
"Well, I'll go check on Rei" Quatre said to Duo as they passed each other going in opposite directions. Rei had gone outside into the chilly winter air.  
As Quatre opened the door a strong wind pushed him back inside, like a hand telling him not to enter the tranquility of the still air. Then the air was still once more. As he walked outside he saw a few torches lit near a church, and the moon (which appeared to be close to full) lit up the tops of the trees and the nearby lake.  
"Miss Hino? Are you alright?" Quatre asked, but it seemed as though he were asking nothing but air, for nothing replied but the soft breeze over the water. He walked further from the door to be able to look around the little house they were staying in. Nothing. Then he heard a soft crying. It wasn't far off. Quatre walked around until the noise was louder. He spotted a large oak tree, most of it's leaves gone, but in one of the branches sat a raven haired woman, her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in her dress.  
"Miss Hino? Are you alright?" Quatre called concerned to the crying young maiden. Rei stopped a second to look down at Quatre. She straightened herself up and quickly wiped the remaining tears from her face. She wanted to scream at him to leave, but that was harsh treatment to someone as nice and caring as Quatre. Instead, she settled on confessing to him.  
"He's right you know" she said softly but still loud enough for Quatre to hear her. "He's right. I should be able to create a counter- serum. But I just can't. I don't knw why." This was a side of the raven haired warrior that the blonde had never seen before, even after all of their travels together. Rei and Quatre, along with Duo and a possible appearance by Heero, were wandering soliders. They had been part of the draft, their parents killed when the city of Luthina, their birthplace, was burned because a plague had taken over.  
The four hadn't known each other then, but they were four of six children who attempted to get past the guards, who were there to make sure no infected person should leave the area. The six children were now orphans, and not too soon after, the other two, two boys, Dean and Marc died of the plague. Heero had always been an orphan, but it was extremely new to the other three. Heero instantly became their leader. He vowed to protect his friends. Rei had always been the stubborn one. She said she's be much better off without 'Yui' as she started calling him. It caught on with the rest of them, and soon they were all calling each other formally by their last names, except Quatre would occasionally call them by their first to relieve some tension.  
Rei often ran away from the group, and Quatre always got worried. Duo was more confident that she would return, though. He respected her for her will-power and determination, not like many of the pretty, yet dim-witted, girls he had fallen for in the past.. Heero never really cared, and if he did he never showed it. He would just keep trecking on, not even bothering to look back.  
Rei wanted to be around when Heero was usually off doing secret things, which they were never informed as to what. Rei had developed her powers she had had since she was a child, which included, among many things, her ability to sense things before the happen and her ability to help heal others, which both helped the four barely escape death quite a few times.  
They were always on adventures, but nothing like this. They never had the responsibility of the princess' well-being and rescuing the queen. This was a much greater chalenge, one they had all been waiting for.  
"Come on down from there, Rei. You'll hurt yourself" Quatre called up, changing the subject. Her mood changed from sad to quite insulted. She glared down at the bonde haired boy.  
"I've been through twelve years of hell and you still don't think I can take care of myself!" she accused. "I'm sorry, Quatre, but I'm all grown up now! Stop acting like my father!" At that she began to cry, jumping out of the tree and running away faster than Quatre could. Quatre started after her but felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave her be, Quatre." Quatre turned to see Duo, staring off in the direction that Rei had ran. "She'll be ok, she'll be back in time for us to leave" Duo said, smiling warmly for Quatre.  
"I do hope you're right" Quatre said softly, tilting his head up to look at the bright moon. Though it was not nearly as magnificent as a sunset, Quatre thought, it calmed Quatre immensley. Quatre looked back at the house and suggested they go inside before it gets too late. Duo nodded, paused, looked again in the direction Rei had gone, and then followed Quatre into the house.  
  
Ta da! The End. No, I wouldn't end the whole story here! But sadly, this is the end of the chapter. I still dunno what I'm gonna do for romance. I don't know! Tell me what you think. The others should be coming in very soon, so any couples you wanna see, tell me! Tks! 


	3. Serenity's Awakening

Only A Breath Away  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Third chappy!! Here Serenity wakes up and proper intros are made. O.o......also, thank you those kind people that reviewed me  
  
Rei had returned the next morning, her pride and all. She found out in a breif conversation with Duo that Serenity had still not woken up. When she had talked to him she noticed his look of lack of sleep. Of course, they were all up really late last night, talking about the princess. He was still as cocky as ever, though, and even made her smile a bit. It was hard, even for the stubborn maiden, to resist such a charmer with his long, messy hair and his cute expressions.  
The long haired woman entered the princess' bedroom. It wasn't the nicest place in the world, but it served it's purpose. Serenity was the daughter of Queen Selene and the mysterious King Reighn, who had died before Rei could remember. It was because of King Reighn that she had decided at a very young age to become a lone warrior, working only to protect the people. Rei's mother very much so admired the King, and she told Rei many times stories about the King during the war, how he could kill twenty men with one sweep of his sword. These stories seemed anything but fantasy to young Rei, and she wanted to grow up to be just like him, since he was the greatest warrior who ever lived, not just because of his skill, but because of his cause. There was only one man said to be stronger than the King. That was a retired knight from another Kingdom. Milton Jones was the cause of the War, and now he was the reason behind the Queen's kidnap, or at least that was the theory. He was also the reason for the Kings death. In the Last Battle, the King was struck with an arrow, his only wound throughout the whole battle. It was a poison arrow, and it was too late when the medical advisors found out. The King spent his last days with his family in peace, not knowing how long he had to live.  
"Milton Jones" Rei whispered with hate. Her thoughts moved to pure hate of that man. No, she couldn't even call him a man. He was the reason her family, and the whole town of Luthina, were dead. Milton had created the plague, and to stop it from contaminating the rest of the country, the city was burned down, anything and everything were turned into ashes within the city's walls.  
"Oh princess, wake up why don't you?" Rei whispered down to the sleeping princess, leaning her back against the wall across Serenity's bed, letting her tired body slide down to sit on the floor. She looked at her hands, "My hands are thirsty for the blood of the man that has taken your mother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dining room  
Duo gave a long yawn before stretching his arms above him. His hair was still very messy as it draped into his eyes. He had dressed himself in a brown vest and a long-sleeved shirt, which were pushed up to his elbows. He wore tan pants and brown boots.  
Sure he was tired, but he had been through much more stressing events than little sleep. He rested his elbows on the table and stretched his legs like a cat. He really had nothing on his mind at the moment, so he just stared off into a blank space on the stone wall. His blank mind was interrupted as he saw Rei walk out of Serenity's room looking slightly gloomy.  
Her attire had changed and now she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and brown pants. Her long hair was in a braid tied at the bottom.  
"So, what's going on?" Duo asked Rei, just to start a conversation. The silence in the house was killing him.  
"You tell me" she said, sitting herself in the chair across from Duo. "She's still not fully awake, but she is partially. She was moving in her bed, which means she's regained some consious. She's still asleep though" she looked Duo in the eye. He just nodded. They sat there looking at each other for a minute, as though trying to read the others' thoughts.  
"So, is Mr. Know-it-all around?" Rei said breaking the silence. Duo smiled one of his goofy grins.  
"You two never can be civil to each other, can you?" he asked in response to her question. She just crossed her arms and smirked. 'She is way to much like Yui' he thought.  
"Well, it depends on what you mean by civil. Now answer my question" she replied. He chuckled and pointed in the direction of Quatre's room. "Now that wasn't hard, now was it?" she joked smiling. She then got up and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She's still not awake" Quatre said to himself as he sat near Serenity's bed. He had been thinking a lot about last night, and he was probably the only one doing so. He had realized that he was being a little overprotective of Rei, but it was his nature. He couldn't help it.  
His thoughts move to the princess. She was very pretty, like Rei, but much more..... more princess like. Quatre had known of many men who had asked for her hand in marriage, but she refused them all. They were all drawn in by her charm, but it was her charm that also crushed them. She was much too young, too niaeve.  
"And you are very beautiful, mistress" he whispered, pretending she were awake. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He opened his eyes to see a glittering pair of blue eyes staring at him.  
"You're awake!" Quatre said surprised. He paused a second, then rushed out of his chair and on to the floor where he kneeled in respect to the princess. "Uh.um, sorry, my lady." With his head bowed down he didn't see her blush.  
"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked politely to the bonde boy. Quatre's face immedieately went red. He didn't know she had heard him, hell, he didn't even know she was awake!  
"Umm...you are very lovely, princess" he said, lifting his head to look at Serenity and hoping that his blush wasn't too evident. Her face lit up.  
"Are you an angel?" she asked, looking down at the kneeling boy. Quatre's face turned from red to white. "My mother always told me about angels. So, are you?" she asked again.  
"Sorry, miss. I'm a human, just a normal human" he said, hoping he didn't upset the princess. Her face lost a little of it's happiness, but she still looked pretty happy. He stood up. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner" he said, bowing down onhis knees again.  
"My name is Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Winner" Serenity smiled, "you may rise."  
"Yes, Princess Serenity, but the pleasure is all mine" Quatre smiled. Serenity liked this boy's smile. It was friendly, caring. Much like her mother's smile. Wait. Her mother!  
"Where am I?!? Where's my mother?" Serenity asked frantically, finally coming back into reality. Quatre tried to calm the girl down. He told her she was fine and that her brother was in the other room waiting to speak to her. "My brother! Heero?" Serenity went from frantic to calm to frantic again.  
Quatre excused himself from the room to get Heero. He walked out of the room to see Duo half asleep at the table. He turned to his room, where he knew Heero was, preparing for their depat, with or without Serenity awake.  
When the door flew open Heero and Rei thought there was trouble. Quatre was surprised to see Rei talking to Heero and Rei was surprised to see Quatre walking in without knocking (Quatre's usually so polite!).  
"Serenity's awake." With that Heero stood up and walked out of the room as Quatre held the door open. As Heero walked out Quatre turned to look back at Rei who was still sitting, looking at a big book in her ands. "Don't you want to come, Rei?" She shook her head and smiled at Quatre.  
"Those two need to be left alone. He should be the one to explain everything to her. No matter what he says, he needs her right now. Alone." that was all she said before turning back to her book. Quatre nodded and left to tell Duo the news.  
'Now we can leave, finally' Rei thought as Quatre shut the door. 'Now all I have to do is memorize this spell.'  
  
Done. Next chapter should include another character. Should it be Trowa? Wu- fei? Or Relena? One of the three will appear. 


End file.
